


Ho Ho Hoein'

by ExistentialMalaises



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adults behaving like kids according to Denise, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Never Have I Ever, Shameless Smut, This was a lot of fun to write... you don't want to miss out!, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, risky business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: [Y/N] is bored out of her mind at a Christmas party... and she finds a good way to entertain herself.





	Ho Ho Hoein'

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sam Wilson, and there's not enough Sam x Reader fics out there... so I'm contributing my fair share.

Bah humbug. Maybe that would’ve been a more appropriate visual for her sweater tonight, because this Christmas party was more boring than watching paint dry. _More_. That should be saying enough. This period was crazy busy and crazy expensive, so [Y/N] was selective about which social gatherings she attended… but damn, this had been a bad choice. People were huddled together making lame work jokes, there was barely any entertainment and there was no dancing whatsoever. And the music? Christmas songs. Everyone was aware of what time of the year it was. The radio and every music channel out there wouldn’t stop reminding her. The last thing she needed at a party was more Christmas songs. It was a party for crying out loud. A new song came on, and with barely any remnants of hope left [Y/N] listened carefully.

_Dashing through the_ —No. She wasn’t having it. After taking another look around the living room, [Y/N] gulped down the remains of her bubbles and walked to the kitchen to possibly get something stronger if she was supposed to remain here for another hour before she could bail.  

It wasn’t hard to find the table filled with all the alcohol. Her friends knew how to drink… and yet, all their guests… snoozefest. She inspected the bottles carefully one by one. Hmm, tequila, vodka, gin, rum, beer… Rum and coke it was. She poured herself the drink when she heard more people walking into the kitchen. Denise walked in with a man and woman, showing them around… and [Y/N] took in the ridiculous sweater that the tall man was wearing. It was Christmas green with red electric signs on it… and right in the middle… all over what seemed like an admirable chest… was Will Smith’s face. His young face. It looked like a _The Fresh Prince of Bell Air_ joke. It was cute. And the guy wearing it wasn’t bad either, [Y/N] concluded while she took a sip of her rum and coke. 

The guy started to walk her way, and she coughed a little. Startled by things actually happening at this boring-ass party and by how damn strong her drink was. _Wooh_. 

“Hey girl. I noticed you noticing me,” He said, giving her a once-over with his eyes, then reached for a cup to pour himself a drink. 

“It’s because of your…” She waved at his sweater. “That’s original.”

“Damn right, I’m keeping it _fresh_ tonight.”

“Ow, that pun though.”

He raised his arms. “Ah, come on, you thought it was funny.”

“I thought no such thing.”

“Aww, what about your sweater. It’s entertaining,” He said and poured diet coke in his cup. 

She glanced down at her own ugly Christmas sweater. It had the classic Christmas colors: green and red. And Santa Claus was pole dancing on a pole made of a Christmas candy cane. Also classic. It was cute. “Why thank you.”

His body turned to her completely and he inclined his head before taking a sip. “Is there an underlying message to it?”

“Hm? No, just that Santa’s got a couple of good moves up his sleeve.”

“Pole moves.”

“He sure does.” She smiled innocently. 

“And you? Your arms are looking pretty toned.”

She crossed her arms underneath her chest. “Oh, you can just tell from the way they’re covered up by my sweater?”

“You got that right. Guess you could say I got keen eyesight.” He grinned and tilted his head to the side, waiting for her reaction.

A smile warmed her face, and when he nodded in satisfaction she rolled her eyes. “Sure, got a name?”

“Yeah, I’m Sam Wilson. Friend of Isaiah.” 

She shook his hand. “[Y/N] [Y/L/N/]. Friend of Denise, his wife. Haven’t seen you at any of their ‘parties’ before.” 

“This a party, huh? Yeah, I don’t know Isaiah that long. Only moved to New York last year, and I don’t know that many people here, but I met Isaiah about half a year ago at _Headstrong_.”

“Headstrong?”

“It’s this organization that offers support to vets with PTSD.”

“You work there or…?” She picked up her rum and coke and took a sip, letting the sweet burn of the alcohol go down her throat.

“Volunteer.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Oh, that’s amazing.”

“Yeah, did I amaze you?”

“I mean, that’s not what I said.”

“Is what it sounded like though.” 

“You’re cheeky,” [Y/N] said with a smile. He was starting to sound good to her alright. This was unexpected, especially for a man in this City. He must not be single.

“Only if you like it.”

“Yeah… I like it.” 

Sam grinned. “Good. So tell me more about you? What’s a fine-looking lady doing here all by her lonesome self?”

“Who said I’m lonesome? I got you to keep me company, don’t I?” 

“Damn right you do.” His grin grew bigger and she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I’m sure I’m not as interesting as you, Mr. volunteers at _Headstrong_.” 

“I doubt that, and it doesn’t matter anyway, because _I’m_ interested.” 

“Oh yeah, what’s it based on?” Another sip and her eyes scanned his body again… a pity he was wearing that ugly sweater. It covered up way too much. 

“Those toned arms under that warm sweater of yours.” 

“You imagine it’s warm?”

“Yeah, you look… warm to me, alright.”

“Just warm?”

“Oh, I got a lot of words for you, honey. All good words.”  

She laughed, his cheekiness getting to her and making her forget about how bored she had been fifteen minutes ago. “Well, what would you like to know?” 

“Hm, anything. Everything. Are you from New York?”

She shook her head. “No, moved here. It’s been a while though. How about… we play a game.”

“A game?”

“You want to get to know me better, right?” 

He nodded. 

“Well, there’s a game I like to play for that.”

“You like playing games?”

“If it involves alcohol…” She showed him her cup.

“Oh, I can’t drink. I’m driving home.” 

She thought for a moment, wondering how she could raise the stakes and keep things fun. Who knew how this evening could end now, but his attitude was working for her. “Then… you can strip.”

Sam quirked his eyebrow, “Strip?”

“I’ll do it too.” 

“Alright, I’m in.” 

His response came very fast and [Y/N] laughed at the sudden eagerness from his end. Good. This was very good. “You don’t even know what I’m proposing. What if I’m crazy?”

“I can handle crazy. And, hey, anything for a chance to see how toned your arms are.” 

Another laugh accompanied by a head shake. He was very smooth. “Ok. It’s called ’Never have I ever’. Know it?” 

“Not yet.”

“So I say something I’ve never done and if you have done it… You strip. Simple.” She took another sip of her drink and waited for his reply. 

“Right here?”

“Uhah... I hope you’re wearing a lot of layers.”

“I hope you’re not.” Sam’s voice came out heavier. 

Denise and the other woman left the kitchen and Sam’s fingers tiptoed closer towards her on the table. She noticed the movement, but didn’t look down. 

“I get cold easily,” [Y/N] said and Sam smirked. “I’ll start with a nice one. Never have I ever... thrown up on someone.”

“That’s your definition of ‘nice’?” Sam shook his head. 

“Were you expecting cupcakes and rainbows, or something?” 

“No. And I’ve never done that. It did happen to me though. Someone throwing up on me.” 

“Oh, shit. Who was it?” 

“This dude in college who learned he couldn’t handle his alcohol.” 

“Was he alright?”

Sam took a big gulp of his drink and finished it, putting the cup on the table… his eyes roaming over her body before it returned to her face. “Yeah, me and my buddies got him home safe… after some pranking.” 

“Good, I think. Your turn.”

“Hmmmm. Never have I ever worked at a fast food restaurant.” 

“Oh, you’re playing it like that.” Her lips quirked in amusement, and Sam nodded.  

“I’m playing it like that.” 

“Fine…” She stepped out of her Mary Jane shoes and placed them underneath the table. 

“Oh, shoes count?”

“Yup.”

“Ok. Your feet not going to get cold like this?”

“Maybe. So where did you work? Didn’t have to pay for your tuition?” 

Sam shrugged. “A cost-free tuition in exchange for my service with the Air Force.” 

“Air Force? You’re a pilot?” [Y/N] hoped her eyebrows did not raise too high, because she was trying her damn hardest to make sure she’d have the upperhand here… but that was hard to do with a pilot and a veteran. 

“Something like that. What did you study then?” 

“Public Relations and Corporate Communication.” 

“A fancy business woman, huh.” 

“Something like that.” She returned his answer with a shrug, and he smirked. “Never have I ever… done a walk of shame.” 

Sam bent down, untied his shoes, then removed them. When he caught her expectant glance, he explained: “Now this is a story about how my life got flipped-turned upside down. _Nahhh_. College again.”

“Still remember the night?”

“Yeah, more or less. The morning after more vividly.” 

“That embarrassing?” 

“Oh yes.” 

“I wanna know.”

He shook his head and she bit her lip impatiently. “I don’t kiss and tell. I’m a gentleman. Never have I ever… kissed someone of the same sex.” 

“You’re missing out,” [Y/N] said, and her hands disappeared underneath her loose black skirt, raising it slightly, to pull down her black pantyhose… baring her legs to him. He eyed the movement quietly, his hands going into the pockets of his pants.  

“Looks like it’s working out in my benefit right now…”

“Oh yeah? Why? You feeling this?” She spun around slowly, and felt the buzz of her drink kicking in, then threw her pantyhose on top of her shoes. 

Sam’s teeth grazed his bottom lip, his eyes glancing down her figure. “I got my swerve on. Not going to lie. So kissing someone of the same sex… that a thing you do often?”

“What’s often?”

“It being more than just experimenting?”

“Then yes.”

“Alright.” Sam bobbed his head.

“Are you imagining it?”

“Nah…”

[Y/N] laughed for a second, not believing him, then her face turned serious again when the next statement came to her. A revealing one… and she wondered. “Never have I ever had anal sex.” 

“Well, damn. Ok.” Sam looked at his outfit, his arms opening, and he grinned. “Guess I’m no longer _fresh_.” His fingers found the hem of his Christmas sweater and he lifted it up his abdomen… the dark brown of his skin showing… smooth and built… when one of his hands pulled down the shirt he was wearing underneath it. His grin widened, the disappointment probably apparent on her face, and he removed the sweater. “Fuzzy sweaters are itchy. I like to wear something underneath.” 

“Pity,” She said, folding her arms again. Sam chuckled, his head tilting in amusement, and he stretched his upper body slowly… the strong muscles in his arms tautening. “Your turn.”

“Hmm. Never have I ever… had a threesome.” 

“Nope. Me either.” [Y/N] finished her drink. “That a fantasy of yours?”

“Maybe… What about you?”

“Seems complicated.” 

Sam tilted his head in agreement. “Very complicated.”

“Never have I ever… used lube.” 

“Oh, you do that all by yourself?” The jackass grinned. 

“You don’t get to know.” 

“Can’t blame me for being curious…”

“I can…” She smirked and he laughed. “Now take something off.” 

“You’re that certain?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, smart girl.” Sam removed his undershirt and took a step closer towards her when he placed it on top of his sweater on the table. 

He was giving her a good view of his torso. And what a _good_ view it was. His chest was muscular but round and his small brown nipples were already hardening when they bared themselves to her. There was a soft—what she imaged would be soft—hairy fuzz down his abdomen to where she could no longer see. Ok, she was ogling him now. Eyes back to his face. “Fancy business woman, remember.” 

“Ok, I see what you’re doing.” Sam was about to reach for her hand when their attention was drawn to Denise who walked into the kitchen and spoke to them with a piercing voice.

“Uhh, what’s happening in my kitchen?”

“Damn Denise. Where did you come from?” Sam took a step back, and she was missing his closeness already. At least his back looked just as good as his front… and that ass. He sure had one. 

“The door. Ain’t that hard to figure out, Sherlock.” Denise snapped at Sam, and [Y/N] made no effort to hide her laugh. “Now what y’all doing?”

“Just… playing a game,” [Y/N] said.

“And what game is that?”

“Never have I ever...”

Denise threw her arms in the air. “Children. Y’all children. No sex in my kitchen, you hear me?”

“Damn Denise. Who you take me for?” Sam played, like he wasn’t about to touch her before Denise had walked in. 

“Boy, I don’t know you. I take you for a man. That enough for me,” Denise said and [Y/N] pressed her lips together, her eyes big… and looking at the alcohol table to contain herself from laughing out loud. 

[Y/N] knew Denise would keep giving him attitude. It’s what she loved about her friend, so  it would be better for her to intervene. “We’re good, Denise. Don’t worry.”

“Mhmm.” Denise clicked her tongue, then left the kitchen.   

There was a short pause, a moment of telling silence until the kitchen door closed and they were shut off from the rest of the party again.

“Uhh, alright.”—Sam turned back towards her—“Where were you?”

“It was your turn.” 

“Hmm. Never have I ever… used a toy to masturbate.”

“What if I tell you I never masturbate?”

“No way!”

“No way, you’re right.” [Y/N] laughed and her fingers curled around her Christmas sweater. Sam’s eyes darted down to them instantly, and she swayed her hands from side to side, making the sweater move along her figure… then she lifted it over her head. 

“Cute camisole.” Sam nodded with approval.

She raised her shoulders and dropped the sweater next to his. “Thanks. What about my arms?”

“Oh, you definitely know your way around a pole.”

“You’re terrible.” [Y/N] bursted out in laughter, and Sam nodded again. 

“Terribly good at making you laugh.” 

“Uhah, that too.”—[Y/N] bit her bottom lip—“Never have I ever… received a lap dance.” 

“A cute girl like you. That ain’t right.” Sam took a step closer towards her. “You ever give one?” She quirked her mouth, sensing his body warmth… making her want to touch. The tension she felt, because of his closeness was sending shivers through her body…

“I have…” 

“I bet you’re good at that...” He took her hand, like he probably had meant to do earlier, and spun her around, making no effort to conceal how he glanced at the curves of her figure. 

“What about you?” [Y/N] asked when she stood still in front of him, neither of them letting go of each other’s hand.

“What about me?”

“You good at giving lap dances?”

Sam brought his hand closer to his body, making her move along with it. “I can shake it down.” 

“Slow?”

“Oh, nice and slow. Fast and hard. Whatever you want, I got it.”

[Y/N] clucked her tongue pensively. “You talk good.” 

“My walk even better,” Sam stepped towards her… only inches between them.

“Is that right?”

“I aim to please… and I haven’t gotten any complaints yet.” 

“What if I said I like it deep and rough?”

His dark lashes fluttered to her lips, and he blew out some air. “Keep saying shit like that and you’ll get my dick hard. Then I’ll _show_ you deep and rough.”

_Fuck_. She tittered, trying to get rid of the tension that had set everywhere in her body at this point. “You didn’t respond to my previous statement though…” 

“Ah… yeah.” Sam nodded, let go of her hand to settle it on his belt. She glanced from it to his eyes. Her lips parted in expectation when he began to unbuckle his belt... but then he leaned down to his feet and removed his socks. She puffed out a disappointed breath, and Sam smiled smugly. “Never have I ever… had a dick between my lips.” 

“Ahh, that’s a cheap one.”

“I’m so naked in comparison to you. Need to tip the scales a little.”

“What if I’m gay?”

“Really not what your body is telling me, but now I’m making sure too. See, it ain’t cheap.”

“Having had a dick between my lips doesn’t say anything about my orientation though…”

“But it will take care of that top of yours.” 

“Oh yeah?” [Y/N] raised her eyebrow, and Sam nodded, his teeth grazing his lips… bruising them with hints of pink. Her arms disappeared behind her back, and within seconds [Y/N] unclasped the band of her bra… pulling the straps down her naked shoulders and over her arms… then she removed it underneath her camisole. The soft satiny feel of her red camisole brushed against her tautening nipples, ignoring the enticing sensation… she placed the black bra on top of her sweater.

“Damn, girl. How often you play this game?” Sam had to pull his eyes back to her face.

“It’s usually with alcohol… not stripping, you know.” 

“Well, you’re good.”

“That’s what I like hearing.” She smirked and he grinned back. “Never have I ever called someone the wrong name during sex.”

Sam laughed, “No. Hell no. That’s embarrassing.” He bit his lip again, his eyes wandering to her breasts, before clearing his throat and taking a moment to think. “Never have I ever… had sex in a public place.”

The way he wasn’t hiding his looks and glances was making her feel hotter… even if her nipples didn’t reflect that… or reflected it all too well. “You haven’t? You look like the type,” she said. 

“And what type is that?” 

“Like someone who’s up for anything.” 

“I could be… maybe, under the right circumstances.” 

“Uhah…”

“So you haven’t… done it in a public space?” 

“Nope…”—She shook her head from left to right—“Looks like you’re losing…” She pointed between their bodies, his figure in a further state of undress than hers. 

“I ain’t even mad.” 

She grinned, “Good. Never have I ever… had sex at a friend’s party.”

“Me either…” 

[Y/N] lifted her hand and the tips of her fingers landed on his abdomen… she slowly trailed it down his soft fuzzy trail to his buckle. “Care to change that?” 

“Uhh… right now?” Sam tilted his head with a tentative smile on his face as his muscles tensed under her touch. She nodded, and he stared her down. “Alright...”

His soft reply made her anxious. Anxious for more. The air filled with an electric current… she couldn’t see it, but she could feel it… It was quickening the pace of her heart, intensifying the pulsation of blood through her veins, and making the hairs on her body stand up. 

“Denise said no to the kitchen,” Sam said, his deep brown eyes darkening at the ideas that must’ve been clouding his mind… like they were hers. 

“I know Denise has a storage room…” 

“Storage room?” 

“What, you backing out?”

“Hell no.” With a final step Sam closed what little distance was between them, and she could feel herself tensing up with anticipation. His warm chest rubbed up against hers, and his hands found the small of her back while his plump lips pressed together on her cheek. She heard him inhale softly, and he moved to her lips… A slow peck, but then his teeth grazing over her bottom lip, his tongue gliding inside, wetting her lips and opening them up with no effort. She breathed out, releasing the tension she had been holding in, and her body slackened in his tightening embrace. The sweet tang of diet coke was still detectable on his tongue, and her fingers moved to his jaw… trying to taste more of him. The slow but adamant kiss immediately had her willing all over… 

When she grabbed the unbuckled belt, he stopped her. “Where is it?” He asked.

“What?”

“The storage room…”

She cleared her throat. “This way.” She took his hand and pulled him along with her. Sam quickly grabbed their clothing in his other hand, and silently they walked through their friends’ home. Every fiber of her being was vibrating with a deep anticipation of what was to come. His walk better be as good as his talk, because he had already worked her up… and she wanted a satisfying fuck now. 

[Y/N] opened the door to the small storage room filled with boxes and containers by every wall. Once she found the light switch, Sam closed the door and put their stuff on a box near them, a small smile playing on his lips after he leaned back against the door. His finger hooked inside the band of her skirt and he pulled her against his hard figure, his warm hands wasting no time and squeezing her ass while his tongue continued to explore her mouth. She smiled, and he pushed in deeper. 

“Hmm. You’re very sexy,” Sam said when she broke their kisses to breathe. 

“Yeah?” She took a step back, and her hands skimmed over her stomach… slowly lifting the red camisole until she reached the curve of her breasts. Sam bobbed his head in silence, his eyes fixated on her hands… she raised them further, revealing her nipples, and Sam groaned then, immediately pulling her back into his arms… into his lips. 

“You’re wildin’ me out,” He said as he pecked her jaw, licked down her neck, and sucked on the spots where she had to suppress her moans. “I knew that sweater of yours wasn’t just innocent fun.” He squeezed her breasts and she gasped, then she pushed his head down. 

He raised her camisole, trying to pull it over her head, but she stopped him. “I’m not getting caught butt naked here. The shirt is staying on.” 

Sam didn’t respond but held the camisole up with one hand and put his mouth on her nipples instantly, and the wetness of his full lips and velvet tongue sent hot tingles down to her core. Squeezing her. Working her. Fuck, it felt right. He pressed his lips together, adding pressure to her tautened nipples, and she rolled her hips against dick. “Hm, baby, do that again.” Sam breathed against her nipple before moving to the other.

She did… over and over until he was ready to stop paying attention to her breasts, so she returned the favor… exploring his neck with her teeth, his collarbone with her lips, and his muscular chest and abdomen with her tongue and fingers… until he was good and hard for her. His hands were already underneath her skirt, grabbing her ass tightly, tugging at the hem of her underwear, stroking her cheeks and wet folds, grazing her clit, and entering her underneath her underwear, waiting for her to remove it. 

“I see why you don’t use lube,” Sam said while he twisted and curled his fingers inside of her. 

“Shut up.” Her laughter dissolved into a moan when he rubbed her clit harder, and she wanted more than just his fingers. She quickly took off her underwear, and he unzipped his pants, then lowered it enough so his dick came out of his boxers. He stared at her silently, momentarily palming himself so he’d be able to enter her easily. 

She looked at him, his thick and jutting dick, and licked her lips in response. “You got a condom, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Sam reached for his back pocket, searching for his wallet, and [Y/N] took over for him, massaging the tip of his dick in the palm of her hand. The movement smooth and slick, like his dick. “Ahh…” Sam leaned back against the door, relishing the sensation, before she snapped him back to more pressing matters… like the throbbing of her cunt. She wanted his dick inside of her. Now. He grabbed the condom and dropped his wallet next to their feet, tore open the wrapping, and rolled it over his dick. “Come here.” Sam spun her around, pressed her back against the cold wooden door, and nudged her feet apart. 

He kissed her, his fingers holding on to the nape of her neck as he penetrated her mouth with his tongue, and she pulled up the fabric of her skirt so he could position himself between her folds. [Y/N] hooked one leg around his hip and he glided smoothly towards her entrance, the tip of his dick pushing against it… slowly prodding until she opened up for him… and he dipped in and out of her.

“Oh, fuck.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, their kisses growing hungrier, and he pulled up both her legs and delved in at once so he was seated deep in her. “ _Fuck!_ ” The sound came out much louder than intended, but he felt so fucking good and warm inside of her. 

Sam immediately picked up his pace, not allowing either of them to get used to the burn, and he thrusted in her roughly. He took his dick out of her completely then plunged back inside before her cunt had the time to get adjusted to not having him fill her up anymore. It made the sensation sharp and raw each time, a pained pleasure she craved. 

“Ahhh, that good for you?”

[Y/N] threw her head back, knocking it against the door. “Fuck, _yes_.”

“Say my name.”

“ _Hmmm_ , Sam. Just like that.” 

“That’s right, baby, so _damn_ good.”

Sam bottomed out inside of her, his hips meeting her ass cheeks, then drove her back against the door. The loud thud forced the air out of her body through hard gasps. She held on to him tighter and rolled against his hips, grinding whenever he allowed the movement. The scent of their arousal was beginning to fill the air, and she was certain she’d be bruised with the way he was roughing her up against the door, but he was hitting her right where she needed it… and she didn’t want it to stop. But when the thudding of her body against the door became a constant loud bang, she had to ask him to stop in fear of someone overhearing… if they hadn’t already. 

Sam put her down on the ground with a soft groan and took her breasts in his mouth. “Turn around then, and stick out that ass.” 

She did as he said with a slow smile. “Don’t hold back.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Sam pushed up her skirt, and she wiggled her ass for him, making Sam groan out loud again. “[Y/N], that ass is amazing.”

“No anal.”

Sam laughed and glanced back at her face. “No, I know.” He rubbed his dick between her folds until it slid to her entrance. “Your pussy is just perfect.” He plunged inside of her again until his hips hit her ass, making her body jiggle for him as she moaned loudly. “Yeah, fucking perfect.” Sam’s hands roamed over her ass and back, twisting the fabric of her clothing around her figure, and he pushed her back on him a little so her body bent more and she had to lean against the door with her arms. He took himself out again and shoved hard into her, dicking her so good and building up the pace again only to make her cry out with every thrust. 

“ _Ahhh_ , is it? **”** She had to push back with her arms on the door, so he wouldn’t squeeze her body against the door with how hard he was slamming into her… 

“So tight around me,” Sam said, then she felt warm, wet fingers over her venus mound until they settled on her clit, rubbing forcefully without any buildup. 

She took a deep breath to stop the loud moan from coming out, but then his other hand gripped her shoulder to keep his incoming thrusts and rolls demanding and steady, and she could feel herself getting closer. Her body began to tighten... “Oh, _fuck_.” A coat of sweat spread over her chest and forehead, and the sudden added intensity was quickly becoming overwhelming. 

The collision of wet skin on wet skin resounded through the storage room. Heavy breathing and harsh kisses down her shoulder and arm while Sam’s fingers flicked over her clit incessantly. No mercy. His plunges came in faster, the movement no longer firm and stable but erratic and brutal… in danger of a physical eruption... 

“Ahhh, Sam, don’t stop.” She moaned through her gasps, and met his thrusts. “I’m almost there.”

“ _Hmm_ , you’re puttin’ it on me, baby.” Sam’s hand moved from her shoulder to the nape of her neck, and he grabbed her hair and pulled it back, forcing her to meet his gaze. “You’re doing so good.” 

“Ahhh, _fuckkk_.” 

“Yeah, make it bounce, baby.” 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ahhhh. _Fuckkkkk_ ,” [Y/N] cried out, her heart beating violently. “ _Ahhhh_.” Her figure quivered and she lost control of her legs, practically falling apart when her knees trembled as that sweet burn coursed through her groin and down to her fucking toes. When she caught up with her breathing, she noticed Sam’s arm around her waist, holding up her as he kept thrusting his dick in and out of her. “Oh, fuck, Sam. _Fuck_.” She let him push her against the door, her figure rubbing up against the comfortable coldness, her moans coming out nonstop… even now. 

“You’re. So. Damn. Fine.” Sam murmured through his groans, rutting harder, breathing in her ear… the sound hoarse and erotic. He bent his knees, dug his fingers in her hips, and gave her all he had, tossing back and forth, continuing to rough her up until he grunted and spilled all of himself inside her. 

Her breathing had calmed by the time Sam came down from his high. He pulled himself out of [Y/N], slapping her ass in appreciation, and tied a knot in the condom then threw it in the trash can on the other side of the small storage room. She turned around and leaned heavily against the door, her legs still feeling weak, and watched him put his dick back in his boxers then lift and zip up his pants. 

She swallowed heavily, the vigorous exercise made her throat dry and she could use a refreshment. Sam bent down to pick up his wallet and handed [Y/N] her underwear... after he gave her a slow kiss on the lips. 

“How about dinner first next time? Then after I’m gonna do you nice and slow,” Sam said, his face disappearing in her neck, showering her with bites and licks that were working her up again. 

This hadn’t been a bad Christmas party in the end… She’d even call it successful if he was willing to do this and more again. She cleared her throat and pushed him back slightly, but rested her hands on his shoulders. “You that confident there’s going to be a next time?” 

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands back on her ass, and he held her up. She needed the damn support. He looked her in the eyes and pecked her lips, “With the way I just made your knees shake, baby… _Hell yeah_.” 

“You bragger.”

“It ain’t bragging if it’s true.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you give this story some kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. Receiving your feedback makes the experience ten times better! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


End file.
